Innocence
by TamaGoCHIN69
Summary: New year is great to start a new life, new ambitions and such. But how will you cope up when there is something lost in you? A very important one? A romantic comedy fanfic that is strangely disturbing. Rated T for disturbing content. And weed. Yeah...


Uhh hey guys.. I know its january 5 but i really cant get this out of my mind sooo... Here you go... A late new year fic... But advanced chinese newyear fic. Hahaha...

* * *

Everyone was waiting for the coming of the new year. Everyone's making a list of their new year's resolution. Others are preparing how to welcome it by preparing fireworks and dinner. And some are talking bullshit with "the new year, new me."

Fran looked at his wrist watch that he received as a gift of one of his family members. "its 11:00 pm... 1 hour to go and i'll finally be able to fall asleep..." he then yawns and stretches.

There was a sudden bang near his ear that made him shout with no sound. It was then accompanied by a weirdly familliar voice.

"ushishishi~ happy new year, frog." bel greeted as he blowed his horn against fran's ear.

"nice one, senpai. Making me deaf in new year. Thats really nice. Now scram the fuck off." Fran monotonously said as he covered and soothed his probably damaged ear.

Belphegor draped his arm over fran's shoulders. "oh come on, you frog. Cant you be sweet this coming year?" he then laughed. "but i also like you this way..." he wisphered closely to fran's ear, so close that fran can smell EVERYTHING.

'smells like alcohol...' fran thought. 'oh fuck is that weed i smell?" fran then looked at his senior. His senpai looked totally ridiculous and funny. And drunk.

"senpai how high are you?" fran asked.

"yes." bel answered; laughing.

'what the hell, he's really smoking weed.' fran thought. "why did you smoke? I thought you have asthma?"

Bel grabbed fran's chin and put it close to his face. "i didnt. I just inhaled some smoke because lussuria and xanxus filled the room with it." he then pointed at the room filled with weed smoke

Fran covered his nose from the smell. Oh how he hates the smell of it.

Belphegor then brushed the hair of fran's. "hey fran..."

"what?" fran asked

Belphegor leaned closer, almost pressing his face on fran's "i want to have my himehajime with you..."

Fran looked over to him; not minding the awkward closeness. "what the fuck is himehajime?"

Belphegor snickered. "first sex in new year." he answered.

Fran shoved bel away and turned; hiding his tomato-like blush. "what the hell is wrong with you. Please go die." he said, slightly revealing his emotions.

"aw, fran... You're so cute..." bel then giggled.

"shut the fuck up you shotacon*!" fran then walked away; ignoring everything, including where he was going to.

(shotacon is younger bro complex i think)

"how dare you call me a shotacon you mutt! We're only like... Seven years apart! Thats not shotacon!" belphegor ranted.

Since fran did not mind where he was heading to, he ended up going straight to the room that is filled with weed smoke.

Fran did not smell it because he was too busy with this little thing inside his heart. No its not love. Love doesnt exists in his heart anymore since...

Since his goldfish died because it drowned.

It was the most devastating thing that ever happened to him.

It was all going so well...

There was a tear that dropped in fran's eyes. And he wiped it. Damn... Remembering those devastating things isnt good for his massive and throbbing... Heart.

When he was near the stairs, he noticed that he was a bit dizzy. He looked back where he was from and realized that he just went to the smoked room. How the hell did he not notice that especially if he os bery vulnerable to the smell?

Fran face-palmed. "damn it... Im dizzy..." he then tried to walk upstairs.

Yes... He tried and failed.

Miserably.

Fran fell down the stairs in the most comical way possible. He bumped his head and it only added to the misery he was experiencing. "fuck it i think im not going to be lucky this coming year..." he then got up and tried to go upstairs again.

After several failed attempts, he successfully got upstairs. Though he was completely beaten and fucked up.

He tried to get to his room. He stumbled, he tripped and fell over. It was the dumbest and most embarassing thing that happened to him. He was sure as hell that if somebody were to see him, his life is totally fucked up now.

At last, he was near in front of the door that leads to his safe haven. "ah finally..." he munled as he used the door knob as support. Somehow, his doorknob feels strange. Now he realized that smoking is really bad.

"ugh...fuck" he struggled to open the door. Finally he opened it. His vision it totally blured and he cant even use his other senses. The dark and messy room added to his felling over.

Wait... Messy?

He has no single hair left on his room how is this possible?

"tsk.. That damned fucked up prince... Messing with my safe haven..." he mumbled as he stumbled to the bed. He was now finally touching the bed... Yes!

"fuck these sheets are silky..." he mumbled... Seriously? What has been done to his lovely room? Why is everything so strange? Or is he the one who is strange? Either of it, he still dont care. His head is turning upside down and his vision is turning into sound waves. He literally cant think-

"my bed is strangely huge... Wow i'm so high..." yeah... Sorry, i stand corrected...

"woah! I hear voices! Fuck i need sleep..." fran then slept; not minding the ear-wrecking sounds of fireworks and horns.

* * *

Belphegor stumbled to get to his room. He is lucky enough that he drank his medicine earlier. He was so drunk, high, and... Mashed up.

His hair is all over the place for he has been rolling on the floor, laughing. Woah... I accidentally used that word... Wow. Hahaha.

Oh wait... I suddenly used i! This isnt first person! Oh get back to the story.

He was laughing at how gay squalo and xanxus can get. He did not know but he finds everything funny. Even lussuria's bony cheek is funny.

His eyes are revealing and he couldnt care less. He is fucked up. Totally.

He atleast, knows how to get to his room. With slight ease.

He opened the door and jumped halfway to his bed. That is when he heard a strange cry.

"who that?!" he shouted before he positioned himself in defense. The latter did not reply that is why he pushed the blankets away and saw... Something

Something

Okay, its fran.

He saw fran lying on his bed; defenseless. His sweater is slightly deformed and messy. But the advantage is, it was revealing his creamy white shoulders. "oh my god why is he not wearing anything underneath is he not cold?!" bel thought.

"aahn..." fran moaned and turned over. And that moan was the sexiest thing he had ever heard on his life. Now that fran's back is facing him, something different was revealed to belphegor.. Its his... Buttline...

Belphegir blushed and quickly covered Fran in a blanket. fran snuggled to it. He looks like he was cold...

But bel then realized, that fran is sleeping. Though he may not be a heavy sleeper but at least he is asleep. And what is fran's motives on sleeping IN his room? Bel was sure fran has ulterior motives.

Belphegor carefully uncovered Fran and the latter shivered. Damn... So sexy...

Belphegor turned fran over so he was lying on his back. He then brushed all the hair that was on his face. He then lifted the frog hat that was so big its ridiculous.

He drank in all what he could. Fran looks like a murderer when he was awake but now he looks...

Like a sleeping child...

Bel touched his face softly; admiring the soft and rosy skin. His hand then accidentaly moved to fran's soft, smooth and pink lips. He stayed his finger there. He was totally... Mesmerized by it.

With all of his shock sucked out of his body, fran suddenly sucked on his finger lightly. Oh... Penées is awake.

Bel cannot take it anymore. He's drunked, he's high and he's incredibly aroused just by his underclassman sucking lightly on his finger. He harshly pulled away his finger and replaced it by his own lips. He can hear fran moan and he knows well that fran is enjoying this. That is why he pushed more. He parted fran's lips and dived his tongue all over the warm cavern. He explored it like he was Indiana Jones. Fran was moaning erotically that is why he cannot stop it. He let his hand roam around. Around and around of Fran's body when there is a sudden grip on his hand. A strong and awake grip. He was shocked and looked over it and noticed it was Fran's hand.

He looked over at Fran only to see a blushing, panting and angry underclassman.

"just what in the fucking hell are you doing, senpai?" Fran's voice is slightly stuttering and unbalanced, but still angry. "what the fuck are you doing IN my room, cocklicker?"

Bel grinned. "no. What are YOU doing IN my room, peasant?" he asked mockingly.

"this is not your room. This is MY room." fran insisted.

"no." belphegor said. "this is my room. Everything here is mine. Curtains, clothes, the mess, this bed. And you." he then possessively claimed Fran's lips once more.

Fran harshly shoved away his senior. Damn. This senior claimed his second and third kiss. His first kiss was his goldfish when he was doing CPR with it.

"fuck you you cocksucker i hope you go to hell." He then stood up. "sorry for the intrusion. This is your room so i might as well leave before i will be sexually assaulted by a fucked up buttsniffer prince."

Bel pulled fran harshly fran to the bed and fran yelped. He then cornered fran on all fours. "you made me like this so you finish it." bel said possessively. His sadist side is showing and his eyes were glinting with sadism.

"senpai. Get off." fran tried to push his senior away.

"no.." bel mumbled before he dived in on fran's neck and harshly bit it.

"agh! Shit! Stop it!" fran's eyes shot open and was immediately filled with tears.

Belphegor was unmoved and sucked harder. Fran was literally screaming and crying.

Belphegor made five hickeys before he backed away; admiring his work. "hmmm... What a nice necklace. Shishi..."

Fran's face was covered in tears and he was blushing. But his face remained unmoved. "fuck you. You should rot in hell."

Bel grinned. "thats now what you will going to say later... Shishi." he then pushed fran's sweater upwards and revealed his erect nipples. "oh my. Theyre so excited.

Fran tried to cover his body with his hands only to be shoved harshly on his sides. "sick bastard..." he mumbled.

Bel flicked one of his nipples and smiled. "hmm... Theyre pretty hard but not hard enough. Are you not hot enough, frog?" he then walked to his closet to find his hidden alcohol stash.

Fran used this opportunity to run away. Though he is not sure of he could because his body is still weak.

Belphegor was busy rummaging through his closet; not noticing that fran is only few steps away from the door.

Fran is so close to the door knob. Only a few centimetres and he will experience safety. But, to his luck, the prince's expert senses was tingled. The door was then immediately barricaded with knives, strings and dying will flames.

"you think you can run away from me with just that?" belphegor walked up to him and fran instinctively backed away. "why did you not use your illusions, huh? Oh i guess you want an S and M play huh?"

Fran knew too well that if he used his illusions, it will just be a fail and immediately alarm his senior. But he could not say it. He's fucking shitty scared right now.

"i know you are a lightweight, frog." bel then lifted a jack daniel's bottle. "you should feel hot with just a drop of this." he then snickered.

Bel shoved the bottle to fran's lips and made the contents pour onto his mouth. He then sealed his mouth to prevent fran from throwing it all. For better, he pinched fran's nose so fran will have no choice but to gulp all the liquor and breathe through his mouth. Belphegor knows nothing about what he is doing for this is not his usual self. This is his drunk self. And the drunker he is, the more his sadism fires up.

"ahhmmmnn.." fran cried. He could not breathe. And as planned, he gulped the liquor and breathed through his mouth. Belphegor then let fran harshly slump into the wall.

"i taught you a lesson huh?" the prince said darkly. "you should not mess up with the prince. Ushishishi."

Belphegor carried fran to his bed and dropped him. Fran was so dizzy all he could do was lie there and look like a vulnerable shit.

"hnn... So you're hot now huh? Then lets continue..." belphegor grinned as he attacked fran. Fran was unmoved. Or rather, cannot move. He was a lightweight and the shit fuck pleasure is making him more dizzy.

The next day, fran woke up without remembering anything and everything. But everything seems to be annoying. The light, the birds, the wind, the trees and his body pain.

Wait... Body pain?

Fran lookd at his body and it was covered with multiple bruises. What happened to him? Was he beaten up by some goddamn insects or what?

He then tried to stand up but the intense and massive back pain that affeed his whole body prevented him on doing so. "agh... Tss... Hurts..."

But he missed one important fact... "by the way, why am i naked?" he asked no one in particular. He then looked around only to find a slump beside him. This made nervousness fill him up.

His shaking hands slowly reached up to the sheet and shocked filled his usual unmoved face. His senior. In bed. With him. Naked. And he's also naked.

Which sums up to...

"KYAAA!" fran shouted; covering his body with the blanket.

Belphegor was alarmed that he instinctively shouted too "KYAAAA!"

So they both shouted at each other.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" they both shouted at each other.

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED WHY AM I NAKED WHY ARE WE IN THE SAME BED?!" again, they both shouted in sync.

"JUST WHAT EXACTLY HAPPENED!?" again... Im tired saying that they both said this in sync.

"bel-chan, fran-chan? What happened?" asked the voice that was probably lussuria downstairs.

They both looked at each other and both shouted. "NOTHING. FUCK OFF."

Then they both looked awkwardly at each other. Then they tried to find their clothes. They dressed and got up and never talked to each other.

They spent the day with only one thing on their mind... "i lost my innocence..."

Oh why how did it turn out like this.

There is a deleted scene here that is quite explicit but if you want it pm me.

Okay... Soo yeah... Yah... School tomorrow fuck it.

I was just you know... Typing this on mah phone so pardon if the proper nouns are not capitalized and there are some parts where there is no comma...


End file.
